


Sweet, Sweet Boys

by unvsval



Series: Gandrew Month [23]
Category: Sweet Boys Podcast, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I love them so much, M/M, also I really want people to play with my hair, because i mention it a lot, can you tell I wanna run my hand through Garrett's hair, especially pretty girls, i literally cried at a picture of 5 seconds of summer today, i love beautiful people, it was like a before and after photo, oh my god pretty girls who like to run their fingers through your hair are the BEST, they were so small and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unvsval/pseuds/unvsval
Summary: Garrett catches Andrew dancing.
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts
Series: Gandrew Month [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992847
Kudos: 28





	Sweet, Sweet Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Gandrew Month day 22  
> prompt: You're too precious  
> playlist:  
> long way home - five seconds of summer  
> why won't you love me - five seconds of summer  
> empty wallets- (you guessed it) five seconds of summer

“How long have you been standing there?” 

“Longer than you’d like,” Garrett smirked leaning against the door frame to the bathroom with his arms crossed. Andrew hadn’t bothered to close the door while he showered since he thought Garrett wasn’t coming home until later. A speaker on the shelf next blasted some song with a heavy beat that had Andrew dancing wildly in a towel held securely around his waist before his boyfriend startled him. He groaned.

“Damn it.” 

“If it makes you feel any better, you’re really cute.” Andrew’s face turned red as he tilted his head down to look at the floor. Garrett giggled and leaned down to kiss Andrew’s shoulder softly, “I love you. Andrew.”

“I love you, too, baby.” Andrew captured Garrett’s lips as the tall boy leaned away. He smiled when they separated, “I’m gonna get dressed now.”

Garrett laughed and nodded, “Alright, I think I’m gonna make a sandwich. You want one?”

“Yes, please!” Andrew grinned and Garrett smiled back, kissing his boyfriend once again before walking away. Andrew shut the door behind him and took a minute to gather his wits and stop blushing at being caught dancing. He was still smiling ridiculously at the fact that his boyfriend had called him cute while he pulled his shirt on.

Garrett was still pulling out ingredients when Andrew walked out into the kitchen. He was now dressed in his practically signature Adidas track pants and a plain gray long sleeve that probably belonged to Garrett. At this point, they couldn’t tell or remember which clothes were whose.  Andrew hopped up on the counter and watched his boyfriend make their sandwiches. He kicked his legs back and forth, missing how Garrett smiled fondly out the side of his mouth at the action. 

“So,” Garrett put the lid back on the mayonnaise, “What are your plans today?”

Andrew hummed thoughtfully, “I don’t have anything planned until about 6; Ricky wanted help buying a new sweater and asked me along, but that shouldn’t take too long. What about you?”

“I had nothing planned, but if you’re going out, I might film a little.”

“If you end up getting done with filming and would like some help with editing, I’m more than happy to help.”

Garrett smiled at him, leaning over and peaking his shoulder before focusing back on the sandwich, “Thank you, Andrew.”

“No problem, baby.” Andrew smiled back at him. They ate their sandwiches in the kitchen, Andrew still seated on the counter, and Garrett leaning against the opposite one. Their conversation traveled from one thing to another with no resolution for whatever they had started talking about; it was surprisingly domestic. when they had finished eating, Andrew helped Garrett clean up what little mess he'd made by putting the cold stuff back in the fridge while Garrett washed their plates. 

After his sweater shopping with Ricky, Andrew came home to the very adorable sight of his boyfriend asleep on the couch. Garrett’s head was propped up by one arm of the small sofa and his too-long legs hanging over the other one. His arms were crossed and his mouth was parted slightly, letting out soft snores that Andrew couldn’t hear until he leaned down to kiss Garrett’s forehead. 

“Hey, baby?” He shook his arm a little. Shopping had gone a little longer than he’d expected, so Andrew was ready to go to bed. He just had to wake up his boyfriend to get the tall man to join him, “Baby.”

“Hm, what?”

Andrew smiled softly at him before squatting down, “Hey, you wanna head to bed?”

“No,” he whined, he lazily wrapped his arms around Andrew’s shoulder the best he could given the angle they were at. Andrew fell, his bottom hitting the floor with an  _ oof. _ Garrett let go of him and smiled sweetly, “Lay with me.”

“Garrett, this couch is way too small, Andrew stood up and kissed Garrett’s forehead again, “I’m going to bed. You’re welcome to come join me; if not I think I’m gonna cuddle Yoda and you’ll be cuddle-less.”

Andrew didn’t think he’d seen Garrett sit up as fast as he just had. He pouted up at the ginger man, “Don’t replace me with Yoda.”

Andrew kissed his pout away and helped Garrett stand up. They stood for a second so the taller man could gather his bearings. When he finally did, he leaned down and kissed Andrew’s shoulder and when he pulled away Andrew caught his lips. 

“I could never replace you with Yoda, baby,” Andrew pulled away first. 

“You literally just said you would,” Garrett scoffed. He was smiling though so Andrew laughed. 

“Yeah, but I would have come back out for you eventually.”

Garrett playfully rolled his eyes, “Eventually.”

“Yeah,” Andrew shrugged with a smirk, “Eventually.”

The bed was a mess and Andrew had to place a few things on the floor so he could lay in what had been claimed as  _ his spot _ . Garrett unrolled the blanket from the ball it had morphed into somehow, he shook it out so it covered most of the bed and they stripped off their shirts and crawled in together. 

They naturally shifted into their go-to cuddling position; both laying on their side with Garrett curled up a little lower on the bed so his head could tuck into Andrew’s chest. Andrew’s hands ran through Garrett’s hair and the tall boy closed his eyes with a hum, pushing into his boyfriend’s hand. 

“How was your day, baby?” Andrew asked softly, closing his eyes and enjoying the repetitive motion of combing through Garrett’s hair. He remembered when just the thought of hugging Garrett made him flustered and red with a deep blush, it was amazing they’d come so far. 

“It was nice; boring ‘cause you weren’t here, but nice. How was yours?”

Andrew took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Shopping had tired the fuck out of him, “Tiring.”

Garrett leaned his head up just a little to kiss Andrew’s shoulder, “I love you, Andrew.” He whispered.

Andrew kissed Garrett’s forehead and smiled, whispering back, “I love you, too.”


End file.
